


The beard of truth

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Coming Out, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Takže jsi do něj zamilovaný,“ prohlásí Wilson po tom, co ho velmi aktivně odtáhne zpátky do svých pokojů – nejspíš, aby je nikdo neposlouchal, ale dost možná proto, aby ostatním ztížil hledání své vlastní mrtvoly, protože jestli řekne ještě dvě slova, Bucky ho zabije – a nepřestává se zubit od ucha k uchu.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The beard of truth

Skoro dva roky. 

Bucky se zhluboka nadechne, napije se toho, čemu by většina okolního světa nejspíš říkala čaj, ale co tady ve Wakandě prochází jako káva, nebo alespoň jako nápoj velice podobný kávě, ale _ne jako to, co pijete v té vaší imperialistické zemi, Barnesi, tohle je mnohem, mnohem lepší_ , a spokojeně se rozhlédne okolo sebe. Všechny ty kopce a údolí. Tráva. Stromy. Jezero. 

Koho by kdy napadlo – Buckyho teda rozhodně ne – že by v Africe mohlo být tak hezky, nebo že by kdy mohl mít příležitost podívat se sem. 

Možná tak během války, ale když se snažíte schovávat se na střechách nebo ve stromech s puškou, a pak kolem sebe máváte nožem, když vám to schovávání nevyjde, začne vám trochu splývat, ve které zemi vlastně jste. Přestane to být důležité. 

A teď je ve Wakandě už skoro dva roky. Má nové přátele – takové, kteří jsou ochotní nechat ho chvíli být, když potřebuje trochu klidu, aby si mohl pročistit myšlenky. T´Challa, který je překvapivě vstřícný a laskavý, od té doby, co mu přestal jít po krku. Shuri, která ho zasypává vtipy a narážkami na historii a na kulturu a kdoví, na co všechno dalšího, dokud před sebe Bucky nenatáhne ruce, jednu svoji a jednu pěknou, novou a vyrobenou na míru přímo jemu (jenom někdy, většinou ji nenosí, protože je možná nová, ale on si ještě příliš dobře pamatuje tu starou), a se smíchem ji nepožádá, aby přestala. Natasha, která z něj nikdy netahá informace o tom, co se mu stalo, protože to zažila na vlastní kůži. Dokonce Sam, který má ten svůj divný smysl pro humor a spoustu poznámek, ale vždycky je ochotný si ho vyslechnout nebo s ním jenom zůstat zticha a hodinu zírat přes hladinu jezera. 

Steve, který zahodil to „A“ jako Avengers, i tu hvězdu, co míval na prsou, ale nepřestal s Natashou jezdit kdovíkde a zachraňovat lidi. 

Což je v pohodě, protože Steve nemusí být Kapitán Amerika, ale nikdy nepřestane být _Steve_.

Steve jezdí pryč a pak se vrací a vždycky ho přijde navštívit, s širokým úsměvem a rozzářenýma očima a pažemi rozpřaženými, aby ho Bucky mohl obejmout, a Bucky mu okamžitě vyrazí naproti. 

A pak se Steve jednoho dne objeví s vousy. A Bucky je najednou v háji. 

***

Wilson něco vykládá, jeho hlas klidný a skoro monotónní, a Bucky by možná dokázal nějak reagovat na jeho slova (protože, upřímně, cokoli, o čem Wilson mluví, je nejspíš celkem jednoduché, dost jednoduché, aby ho Bucky stíhal a mohl mu odpovídat, aniž by se u toho začal potit, protože Wilson zřejmě věří tomu, že na lidi by se mělo jít zlehka), jenže ho neposlouchá. 

Protože Bucky si myslel, opravdu, doufal v to, že už bude konečně v pořádku. Vzpomněl si nejspíš na všechno, nebo si alespoň myslel, že na všechno. Pamatuje si, co bylo před válkou, jak malému Stevovi utíral čelo, když měl horečku, a pomáhal mu ze rvaček, když nevěděl, kdy zavřít pusu, pamatuje si, co dělali, když byli v Evropě, pamatuje si dokonce i to, co s ním udělali a co on sám udělal potom, přestože by to nejraději zapomněl. 

(Pamatuje si, že se občas v Brooklynu plížil někam, kde si bude moci trochu užít, aniž by se o tom někdo dozvěděl, protože jsou věci, o kterých by ostatní neměli vědět ani v těch svobodomyslnějších čtvrtích.) 

Ale nepamatuje si _tohle_ , a znamená to, že je to něco nového, nebo si opravdu nepamatuje všechno? 

Bucky se kousne do rtu a potřese hlavou, aby se trochu soustředil, ale Steve je jen pár metrů od něj, tak hluboce zabraný do nějakého rozhovoru s T´Challou, že si jich možná ani nevšiml, a Steve je tak silný a má tak široká ramena a hloupě štíhlý pas a ty pitomé vousy v tom jeho pitomém obličeji –

„Zeptal bych se tě, co si o tom myslíš, ale ty mě vůbec neposloucháš, že ne?“ zeptá se ho Sam, a nejspíš se snaží znít pohoršeně, nebo možná i naštvaně, ale místo toho zní jen podivně pobaveně. Trochu hrdě, jako by měl proti své vůli radost z toho, že ho někdo neposlouchá, a Bucky si znovu připomene, jak moc je Wilson ve skutečnosti divný. 

Musí být, jinak by se do něčeho takového v životě nenechal navézt, a zamkl by se doma ve chvíli, kdy Steva poprvé potkal. 

„Cože?“ zeptá se ho Bucky napůl nepřítomně a konečně se mu podaří podívat se na něj. Tedy, odtrhnout pohled od Steva (a od Stevových vousů, protože Bucky si nemůže pomoct a zírá na jeho vousy, kde sakra ze všech lidí na celém světě zrovna _Steve_ přišel k něčemu, jako jsou _vousy_?) a podívat se na něj. 

Sam zatěká pohledem mezi Buckyho očima, a potom velice pomalu, aby to Buckymu v žádném případě nemohlo uniknout, jako by mu snad _mohlo_ někdy něco uniknout, obrátí pohled přesně tím směrem, kterým ještě před vteřinou zíral Bucky. 

A potom se zazubí. Sakra. 

***

„Takže jsi do něj zamilovaný,“ prohlásí Wilson po tom, co ho velmi aktivně odtáhne zpátky do svých pokojů – nejspíš, aby je nikdo neposlouchal, ale dost možná proto, aby ostatním ztížil hledání své vlastní mrtvoly, protože jestli řekne ještě dvě slova, Bucky ho zabije – a nepřestává se zubit od ucha k uchu. Ta malá mezírka mezi jeho předními zuby vypadala trochu nevinněji, než ji na něj začal takhle cenit. 

Dokonce nemá ani tolik slušnosti, aby svůj hloupý a nesmyslný a absolutně zbytečně nadsazený komentář zamaskoval jako otázku. 

Bucky se zamračí. „Ne,“ odpoví rázně. 

Sam se nespokojeně zamračí a trochu mu pokyne prstem jako malému dítěti, které si právě načuralo do kraťasů. Bucky to gesto ignoruje a snaží se přitom nepřemýšlet nad tím, jak rychle jejich strach z něj opadl, když mu Stark ustřelil tu jeho slavnou kovovou paži a Shuri vyčistila všechny ty spouštěče, co měl schované v hlavě. Jako by teď, s jednou paží a mozkem, do kterého už zase nemůže nikdo jiný než on, už nebyl nebezpečný nebo co. 

„Ani jsi nepočkal, až ti řeknu, o kom vlastně mluvím,“ ohradí se Sam dotčeně a zamračí se na něj, jak se pokouší hrát na city. 

Bucky se rozhodne nedat mu najevo, že by ho jakkoli zasáhl čímkoli, co mu říká, protože by mu tím jenom zbytečně dával munici, a nehne ani brvou. 

„Mluvil jsi o Stevovi,“ prohlásí, tvář kamennou. 

„Mluvil jsem o Stevovi,“ potvrdí Wilson, jako by to bylo potřeba. Pak se na něj zaškaredí. „Ale klidně jsem mohl mluvit o T´Challovi, neumíš číst myšlenky!“ 

Bucky zamrká, trochu překvapený jeho výpadem, a skoro řekne něco jako _aha, takže to byl T´Challa, kdo tam s ním postával?_. Ale včas se zarazí. Protože už možná není nejděsivější zabiják světa, ale něco si ještě pamatuje, a rozhodně je schopný _držet jazyk za zuby_ , když je to potřeba. 

Zvedne obočí. „Myslíš?“ zeptá se. 

Sam dvakrát naprázdno otevře a zase zavře pusu. Znovu zvedne prst, tentokrát, aby jím Buckymu zamával před obličejem tak, že mu skoro vypíchne oko. „To ti nevěřím,“ dostane ze sebe nakonec, ale tváří se u toho trochu pochybovačně. 

Bucky to považuje za úspěch. 

„Samozřejmě, že jsem mluvil o Stevovi,“ pokračuje Wilson, jako by ho Bucky nevyrušil a nevystrašil k smrti. „To Steva znáš asi od narození nebo ne?“ 

„Od svých osmi let,“ opraví ho Bucky automaticky. 

Sam mávne rukou, protože je to zřejmě zanedbatelný rozdíl a nezáleží na tom. „Takže o Stevovi,“ řekne nesmlouvavě. „Jsi do něj zamilovaný,“ oznámí a ani _tentokrát_ to nezní jako otázka. „Byl jsi vždycky? Byl jsi odjakživa zamilovaný do svého nejlepšího přítele a nikdy jsi mu to neřekl, protože sis nebyl jistý, jak by na to reagoval? Byl jsi –“

„Ne,“ přeruší ho Bucky, než Wilson stačí rozvinout svoji teorii – ať už je jakákoli – někam dál. „A nejsem do něj zamilovaný.“ 

Wilson vypadá nedůvěřivě. „Jak dobře tě naučili lhát?“ zeptá se. 

„ _Nejsem_ zamilovaný do Steva,“ zopakuje Bucky důrazně a rozhodne se pro svoje vlastní dobro ignorovat jeho výraz. „Je to _Steve_. Pamatuju si ho, když mu bylo _osm_. A když mu bylo dvanáct, pozvracel mi boty.“ 

Samozřejmě, tehdy byl Steve malý a křehký a věčně naštvaný. A později, v Evropě, když byl Steve velký a zdravý a o něco méně naštvaný, ale zato dost silný, aby ho unesl na jedné ruce, kdyby chtěl, neměl ty zatracené _vousy_.

„Nejsem do něj _zamilovaný_ , Wilsone, trhni si nohou.“ 

***

Sam Wilson je idiot, který neví, o čem mluví, a Bucky by mu to milerád vysvětlil, kdyby měl právě teď na něco takového mozkovou kapacitu. Jenže nemá. 

Protože těsně předtím, než se mu podařilo schovat se ve svém pokoji, potkal na chodbě Steva, který se na něj _usmál_ , a právě teď Bucky v duchu proklíná všechna svoje fyzická vylepšení, protože kdyby je neměl – všechnu tu sílu a výdrž a odolnost – bylo by to o tolik _jednodušší_. 

A to si Bucky myslel, že cokoli z toho, co mu v posledních sedmdesáti letech udělali, zatočilo s jeho libidem nadobro. 

Zřejmě ne. 

Zřejmě ne, protože Buckymu samozřejmě nestačí udělat si to jednou nebo dvakrát, dokonce ani třikrát, jako by se jeho tělo snažilo vynahradit si všechny ty roky, a pomalu už začíná dostávat křeče do ruky, a masturbace není vůbec jednoduchá, když máte jenom jednu paži, dobře? Bucky byl vždycky trochu náročný, když došlo na autoerotiku, a pět prstů je prostě _málo_. 

Oh, takže ani čtyřikrát nebude stačit? Bucky trochu zlomeně zasténá, pomalu se vyhrabe z postele a na roztřesených nohou dojde do sprchy. Možná pomůže změna scenerie. 

Minimálně mu to nejspíš neuškodí. Ve Wakandě není nouze o velké, silné chlápky. Třeba se mu povede myslet na něco jiného než na Stevova široká ramena a na to, jak lehké by pro Steva asi bylo zvednout ho do vzduchu a přitisknout ho k stěně a –

Aha, tak možná ne. Možná opravdu nemůže myslet na nic jiného. 

Bucky má chuť sevřít ruku v pěst a praštit jí do kachliček, a taky by to udělal. Kdyby měl svoji jedinou ruku volnou. 

***

„Vypadáš unaveně,“ oznámí Shuri příštího rána a sjede ho pozorným pohledem. „Spal jsi vůbec?“ 

Bucky se zaškaredí a velice pečlivě si položí dlaň na stehno, protože kdykoli se přestane soustředit na to, co s tou rukou dělá, zjišťuje, že se mu prsty samy od sebe – zcela automaticky – stáčí trochu do dlaně, jako by držel… baterku. 

***

Bucky si říká, že má nárok na trochu odpočinku. Nebo nejspíš nemá, ne s tím, kolik toho pro něj udělali, protože to by už nikdy v životě nepřestal pracovat (a vzhledem k tomu, co do něj všechno během těch posledních sedmdesáti let napumpovali, by _nikdy v životě_ mohlo být opravdu zatraceně dlouho). Ale už si dneska poslechl Shuri a její velice hlasitý názor na to, jak by si měl se Stevem promluvit, a pak se skoro celý den plahočil v horku a staral se o kozy a pomáhal ostatním se stěhováním, protože i jako jednoruký toho unese víc než většina ostatních. 

Nikdo mu nebude vyčítat, když se na pár minut natáhne do trávy a bude zírat někam nad sebe. Určitě ne. 

Bucky se zahledí do nebe a začne číst z mraků. Stejně dobrá zábava jako cokoli jiného. Všechny ty podivné tvary, jako jedna z mála věcí, které jsou stejné tady a v této době, jako byly před sto lety v Brooklynu. Tehdy se Stevem sedávali na požárním schodišti, na které se dalo vylézt z okna Stevova pokoje, zírali do mraků a v žertu se hádali o tom, co tam vlastně vidí, zatímco Bucky si občas musel trochu vymýšlet, aby skryl, kam až ho jeho fantazie zavedla, protože nemělo smysl zatěžovat Steva věcmi, které by vedly k dalšímu průšvihu. Protože Steve by se ho pokoušel bránit. Bucky si tím je jistý. Steve je přesně ten člověk, který by ho bránil až do roztrhání těla. 

Bucky s ním nechce mluvit a zírání na mraky je mnohem jednodušší. Všechny ty… koně a podivné květiny a… penis? Bucky zamrká a bezradně se zasměje. Vážně. Mrak ve tvaru penisu, protože proč ne, v jednadvacátém století je možné všechno. Bezva. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ ozve se nad ním Wilsonův hlas a Bucky zakoulí očima a zůstane ležet, ale neochotně se na něj podívá. Jak moc zaujatý svým pozorováním mraků musel být, že ho neslyšel přicházet? Že neslyšel přicházet jeho a T´Challu, kteří nedokážou zavřít pusu, když jsou spolu? 

Bucky přestává vnímat okolí. Blíží se konec světa. 

„Proč bych nebyl v pořádku,“ dostane ze sebe plochým hlasem a zatěká pohledem mezi Wilsonem a T´Challou. „Jsem absolutně v pořádku.“ 

Wilson pochybovačně zvedne obočí. 

T´Challa se shovívavě pousměje koutkem úst a mírně skloní hlavu, aby na něj lépe viděl, a Bucky se trochu zastydí, ale ne tak moc, aby ho to donutilo něco říct, nebo se alespoň zvednout a podívat se na něj zpříma. Bucky je příliš unavený na takový stud, který by ho pobídl k nějaké akci. „Shuri si o tebe dělá starosti,“ oznámí T´Challa a Wilson si pobaveně odfrkne. 

„Shuri?“ zopakuje po králi tázavě a vesele se na Buckyho zazubí. „Shuri ti dělá partnerského poradce? Hezké. Vsadím se, že by jí to šlo trochu líp, kdybys nebyl tak beznadějný případ.“ 

„Nejsem beznadějný případ,“ ohradí se Bucky dotčeně. 

„Pořád ještě trváš na tom, že do Steva nejsi zamilovaný?“ zeptá se Sam, jako by ho vůbec neslyšel, a T´Challa se tlumeně zasměje, ale zřejmě kvůli svému vychování nebo vrozenému taktu se to pokusí skrýt zakašláním do dlaně. Dost nepřesvědčivým, ale Bucky právě teď bere všechno a tohle je minimálně projev dobré vůle. Ne jako Wilson. 

„Nejsem zamilovaný do Steva,“ řekne, protože zřejmě nemá smysl vymýšlet si a snažit se jim tvrdit, že _ne, chlapi mě absolutně nezajímají, jak vás něco takového vůbec mohlo napadnout?_. Tohle by mu aspoň mohli uvěřit. Možná. 

Bucky se bezmocně podívá na T´Challu, ale pokud doufá, že se ho zastane, je zklamaný. 

„Je mi líto, ale je to docela očividné,“ oznámí tenhle dobře vypadající africký král místo toho, aby se postavil na jeho stranu, a Bucky naprázdno otevře pusu, ale nezmůže se na slovo. Očividné? Jak moc očividné může něco takového být? Jak moc očividné může pro ostatní být to, že je Bucky do Steva zamilovaný, když _ani Bucky_ není přesvědčený o tom, že je do Steva zamilovaný? Jak by mohl být? Zná Steva celý život, pamatuje si ho jako malého a naštvaného i velkého a relativně v klidu, viděl ho ve všech možných situacích a prakticky s ním strávil dvacet let, a nikdy do něj nebyl zamilovaný. 

Neexistuje důvod, proč by teď najednou měl být. 

Bucky je v pohodě. 

„Jo, očividné,“ souhlasí Wilson zákeřně a Bucky se na něj zamračí. Ti dva si rozumí až příliš dobře, když se pokouší spiknout se proti němu, a Bucky se rozhodne, že se raději bude znovu dívat na mraky, než aby je poslouchal. 

Kočka, s jednu chybějící nohou a s ocasem zdviženým. A je tohle… Stevův štít? 

Bucky uhne pohledem a neochotně se v trávě posadí. Možná bude přece jenom lepší, když se zase na chvíli vrátí k práci. 

„Vážně, Barnesi,“ prohlásí Wilson. „Nerad to říkám, protože vím, že z toho nebudeš mít radost, ale opravdu si myslím, že by sis měl se Stevem normálně promluvit. Měl bys klid. Co je asi tak to nejhorší, co by se mohlo stát?“ 

Bucky se rozhodne, že tlumené, nesrozumitelné zabrblání mu jako odpověď musí stačit. 

***

Protože Wilson má pravdu, a to je jednoduše hrozné a absolutně nemyslitelné. Ale má pravdu, protože Steve – o tom je Bucky přesvědčený jako o ničem jiném v celé historii vesmíru – Steve by mu nikdy neublížil. Steve by se obětoval, aby se Buckymu nic nestalo, Steve by se raději postavil na hranici, nebo tak něco, než aby udělal cokoli, co by Buckyho bolelo. 

Vlastně to nejhorší, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby za ním Bucky přišel a vylil si mu srdíčko o tom, jak v Brooklynu chodíval za klukama, protože _všechny ty holky mě nikdy doopravdy nezajímaly, Steve_ , by bylo asi tak to, že by ho poplácal po rameni, ve tváři úsměv, a poděkoval by mu za důvěru. 

To nejhorší, co by se mohlo stát, by bylo, že by mu Steve oznámil, že on o něj zájem nemá, mírným hlasem a s omluvami, protože takový Steve prostě je. 

Trochu nešikovné je to, že Steve by se mu možná omlouval a Bucky by nebyl schopný vnímat jediné jeho slovo, protože by měl rozhodně problém odtrhnout od něj pohled a zamyslet se dost na to, aby vůbec mohl _poslouchat_. 

Ale jinak má Wilson nejspíš pravdu, a možná _tohle_ je to nejhorší. 

***

„Mohl bych si s tebou promluvit?“ zeptá se Steve, když se příště vrátí odněkud – odkud vlastně? Bucky si není jistý. Steve mu občas něco řekne, ale drtivá většina jeho akcí je tak trochu ne úplně dokonale legální, a tedy tajná. Steve mu nemůže vždycky říct, kam přesně jede a co tam bude dělat. 

Bucky překvapeně zamrká. 

„Někde v soukromí?“ pokračuje Steve, jako by si jeho překvapení vůbec nevšiml. 

Bucky bezděčně sklouzne pohledem z jeho obličeje a podívá se na Natashu, která nad nimi protočí oči, a pak pokrčí rameny a odejde, a Sama, který se na něj zazubí, zvedne vybízivě obočí a palce, protože si zřejmě myslí, že ho tím povzbudí, ať už k čemukoli. 

Bucky rychle uhne pohledem a zadívá se znovu na Steva. Na ten jeho perfektní, perfektně upřímný obličej a bláznivě modré oči. Polkne. „Jo, jasně,“ dostane ze sebe slabě. 

Steve se starostlivě zamračí nad jeho výrazem, protože je to Steve, a Steve možná nikdy nebyl tak docela starostlivý typ, ale teď ano. Hlavně vůči němu. Samozřejmě. Jako by se mu svojí péčí snažil vynahradit všechno to špatné. Ne že by něco takového bylo možné, ale to, že má Steve snahu se o to vůbec pokoušet… Bucky se mírně usměje. 

„Já…“ pokusí se Steve slabě a rozpačitě si odkašle. Bucky se zmateně zamračí, ale Steve si toho nejspíš ani nevšimne, protože právě tu chvíli využije k tomu, že se rozhlédne okolo nich, jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že zůstali sami. 

Bucky bezděčně pootevře rty, protože odkdy se Steve zajímá o to, jestli ho někdo poslouchá nebo ne? Steve nikdy neměl problém mluvit před ostatními lidmi. Neměl _tajnosti_. 

Steve zrudne ve tvářích a podrbe se za krkem, jako by se trochu styděl za to, že byl přistižen, ale potom se na něj zpříma podívá, skoro nesmlouvavě. „Nevím, jak to říct,“ zamumlá a neuhne pohledem. Tlumeně si odkašle a nečekaně se na Buckyho usměje. „Shuri říkala, že je ti dobře?“ 

„Um…“ Bucky se nechápavě zamračí. Shuri Stevovi vykládala, že je Bucky v pořádku? Steve se na něj chodí ptát a Shuri mu o něm _vykládá_? Shuri mu řekla – oh, ne, neřekla mu snad Shuri něco o tom, jak si myslí, že je do něj Bucky zamilovaný, že ne? Ne, to by neudělala. Nejspíš. Nebo ano? Bucky se snaží věřit tomu, že ne, ale není si ani zdaleka tak jistý, jak by chtěl. 

Naprázdno pootevře pusu, ale nakonec se donutí promluvit, i když trochu váhavě. „Je mi líp. Myslím, že… no, myslím, že už si pamatuju všechno. A rozhodně se jí podařilo zbavit mě všech těch…“ Nedokončí větu, ale ani nemusí, Steve přesně ví, o čem mluví – o těch zatracených spouštěčích – a pomalu přikývne. 

„To jsem rád,“ řekne měkce a usměje se na něj. _Usměje_ se na něj. Protože je to Steve. Steve se na něj usmívá a jeho obličej je trochu nervózní, ale upřímný, a _kruci, to je do háje opravdu hodně špatné_ , napadne Buckyho. 

Ale neřekne to, protože _samozřejmě_ , že to neřekne. „Takže…“ zamumlá místo toho, „o tomhle jsi se mnou chtěl mluvit? O tom, jak se mi daří?“ 

Steve se na okamžik zarazí. „No… ne tak docela?“ Rozpačitě se kousne do rtu. „Dobře. Chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit o něčem… A možná už to dokonce víš. Nejsem si jistý. Tehdy to trochu proběhlo novinami, jenom pár fotek, to bylo všechno, překvapivě to nikoho zase tak moc nezajímalo. Ale možná jsi o tom něco zaslechl?“ Pak si zřejmě všimne, jak zmateně se Bucky tváří, protože zrudne ještě o trochu víc a okamžitě otočí. „Nebo jsi možná neslyšel nebo… Um. Tak jo, mezí tím, co mě rozmrazili a co ses objevil ty, jsem měl… jeden nebo dva vztahy. Jenom krátké, ani to nic moc neznamenalo. Teda s muži. To je to, co jsem ti chtěl říct. Měl jsem vztahy s muži, protože mě zajímají muži. A ženy, ženy taky. Líbí se mi obojí, to je to, co jsem ti chtěl…“

Steve se konečně rozhodne, že byl jeho monolog dlouhý až moc, a ztichne. 

Bucky trochu otřeseně zamrká. Je to… no, upřímně je to trochu šokující. Steve a muži? Buckyho nikdy ani nenapadlo, že by Steve mohl mít zájem o muže. Nikdy, za celé ty roky, co ho znal, ani když se on sám začal schovávat po tmavých barech, protože děvčata byla super, ale nebyla to, po čem šel, nepřemýšlel nad tím, že by se Stevem mohl mít zrovna tohle společné. 

Nebo ne úplně společné, Steve říkal, že ho zajímají muži i ženy, to nebylo ani zdaleka stejné jako u Buckyho, ale i tak…

Bucky se možná nemusel schovávat, kdyby o tom věděl. 

„Bylo to tak…“ pokusí se zeptat a jeho hlas je trochu chraplavý. Steve sebou mírně trhne, jeho výraz nejistý, a Bucky se zhluboka nadechne a pokusí se svůj hlas nějak ovládnout, protože tenhle Stevův výraz je _příšerný_. „Bylo to tak už tehdy?“ 

„Tak trochu?“ Steve se mírně zašklebí. „Nechodil jsem… no, vlastně s nikým. Ale chtěl jsem.“ Pokrčí rameny. „Neřekl jsem ti o tom, protože jsem ti nechtěl dávat další důvod k tomu, aby ses o mě bál.“ 

Což zní rozumně. Bucky by se o něj bál k smrti, kdyby věděl, že se Steve potuluje temnými uličkami a hledá, s kterým chlapíkem by mohl strávit noc. Zbláznil by se starostí, kdyby věděl, že Steve něco takového dělá. 

Na druhou stranu… On a Steve mohli vést úplně jiný život, kdyby to věděli. Mohli být oba víc v klidu. Mohli se bavit mnohem otevřeněji, být k sobě upřímnější. 

Bucky měkce, vlhce vydechne a pomalu přikývne. „Myslím…“ krátce zaváhá, „myslím, že potřebuju být na chvilku sám. Chvilku přemýšlet.“ 

Steve na něj zůstane na pár vteřin beze slova zírat. „Jasně, samozřejmě,“ prohlásí potom. 

***

„Odmítl jsi ho?“ zeptá se Wilson, absolutně nevěřícně, a Bucky si není jistý, jak ho vlastně našel, kdy si sedl do trávy vedle něj, nebo jak na něco takového sakra přišel. „Jsi blázen nebo tak něco? Myslel jsem, že tě Shuri dala do pořádku?“ 

Bucky se nesouhlasně zamračí. „Nechápu, o čem to mluvíš,“ prohlásí. Nebo Wilson možná nevaří úplně z vody, ale stavil se za ním Steve? Bucky si není úplně jistý, kolik času vlastně uplynulo od chvíle, kdy Stevovi řekl, že potřebuje být chvíli sám, a potom tak zbaběle utekl. 

Má trochu chuť zasténat a složit hlavu do dlaní, ale Sam by se mu nejspíš jenom smál. 

„Vážně?“ zeptá se ho Sam a ani se nesnaží znít, jako by mu věřil. „Takže jsi nevzal roha hned potom, co ti Steve řekl, že má rád chlapy?“ 

Bucky zasténá a složí hlavu do dlaní. Přímo _slyší_ , jak Wilson protočí oči nad jeho chováním. 

„Zase tolik to dramatizovat nemusíš,“ poradí mu. „Podívej, pro Steva jsi ten nejdůležitější člověk na světě. Prostě za ním běž a omluv se mu, že jsi utekl.“ 

„Zlobí se na mě,“ zamumlá Bucky slabě do kůže na svých dlaních. Nebo ne zase tak slabě, jak chtěl, protože Wilson ho evidentně zaslechne. A _odfrkne_ si. 

„Steve se na tebe _nezlobí_ , idiote. Sedí si tam v koutku a kouše si nehty a má strach, že tě definitivně zničil nebo tak něco.“ Wilson si povzdychne. „Prostě za ním běž a řekni mu, že ho miluješ a že bez něj nemůžeš žít, a bude zase v pohodě.“ 

Bucky zpanikařeně zvedne hlavu a podívá se na něj, oči rozevřené doširoka. Obočí má zdvižené tak moc, že to skoro _bolí_. „Nemůžu,“ dostane ze sebe chraplavě, protože už jen samotná představa toho, jak dělá něco podobného… Bucky to nemůže udělat. Bucky nebyl nikdy doopravdy zamilovaný. Nikdy nechtěl děvčata, jistě, a chodil s kluky, ale veškeré jeho chození s kluky se omezovalo na pár doteků a nějaký ten polibek, a když měl opravdu štěstí, tak na trochu sexu. Nakonec byl Bucky vždycky absolutně spokojený, když se nad ránem mohl zase vrátit za Stevem, když s ním mohl strávit klidný večer doma nebo když si mohl zpívat s rádiem, zatímco se mu Steve tlumeně smál. Vždycky mu stačilo, když se mohl ke Stevovi v noci přitisknout, aby mu nebyla zima, a nikdy neměl potřebu někam chodit a hledat si někoho, s kým by mohl strávit zbytek života. Vždycky mu stačilo, že má Steva. 

Vždycky mu stačilo, že má Steva. 

Vždycky mu stačilo, že má Steva? 

Bucky se zamračí a Wilson se protentokrát ani nezačne posmívat jeho výrazu, přestože Bucky pravděpodobně vypadá, jako by dostal po hlavě palicí. 

Protože Bucky měl vždycky Steva, a proto nikdy doopravdy nehledal nikoho dalšího, ne na nic víc než na trochu povyražení. Měl Steva, a to bylo víc než dost, a možná to se Stevem nikdy nebylo fyzické, a Buckyho nikdy ani nenapadlo, že by snad mohlo být, jenže teď… Bucky se musí kousnout do rtu, protože ho už celé týdny nepřestalo trochu pobolívat zápěstí. Protože Steve vypadá zatraceně _dobře_ a Bucky byl možná jenom příliš slepý na to, aby si toho všiml, nebo měl možná _strach_ si toho všimnout, protože kdyby to nevyšlo, kdyby to mezi ním a Stevem dopadlo špatně, byl by to konec všeho, nebo ho možná jednoduše musel vidět s těmi pitomými vousy, aby na to přišel. 

Bucky rozechvěle vydechne. 

Wilson se starostlivě zamračí. „Jsi v pořádku?“ 

Bucky trhaně přikývne. „Hmm,“ zamumlá nesoustředěně, zvedne se z trávy a na roztřesených nohou zamíří zpátky k T´Challově paláci, aniž by řekl další slovo na vysvětlenou. 

***

„Kdysi jsem v Brooklynu znal všechny queer bary a občas jsem do některého zašel, když jsem potřeboval nějakou společnost na noc,“ prohlásí Bucky hned, jak překročí práh Stevových pokojů. 

Kam vtrhnul bez zaklepání a všechno to vyhrkl ještě předtím, než se rozhlédl okolo sebe, aby se ujistil, že je Steve vůbec doma. Nebo že je sám. 

„Fajn historka, Barnesi,“ prohlásí Natasha, zatímco sebou Steve šokovaně trhne a ohromeně se na něj podívá. 

„Cože?“ dostane ze sebe slabě a Natasha protočí oči, omluví se, protáhne se kolem Buckyho a zmizí dřív, než ji Steve stačí požádat o to, aby je nenechávala samotné. Což by byl Steve možná schopný udělat. Kdyby se dokázal soustředit na cokoli jiného než na Buckyho. 

Bucky opatrně zavře dveře a zašklebí se. „Jo. To, co jsem řekl,“ řekne. Netvrdili mu náhodou, že kdysi býval výřečný? To je snad další věc, o kterou ho připravili, nebo je to stářím? 

„Cože?“ zopakuje Steve zmateně a Bucky si povzdychne. Ramena mu klesnou a on zamíří k pohovce, protože jestli si teď hned někam nesedne, dost možná skončí na podlaze. 

„Podle Wilsona tady dřepíš a máš strach, že jsi mě šokoval tak moc, že se z toho zhroutím,“ oznámí na vysvětlení a posadí se. „Nešokoval jsi mě. Jsem překvapený, protože mě nikdy nenapadlo, že bys… Ale nejsem šokovaný. Chodil jsem s klukama. V Brooklynu.“ Pokrčí rameny. 

Steve pomalu zamrká, jako by se pokoušel soustředit se. „Oh,“ zamumlá potom, výřečný jako vždycky. „To jsem nevěděl.“ 

„Nechtěl jsem, abys to věděl,“ řekne Bucky. Ani se nesnaží vysvětlovat proč – protože by se ho Steve pokoušel bránit, protože to bylo zbytečné ve světě, kde by Buckymu stejně nezbývalo než se překonat a oženit se, založit rodinu, protože by se tak oba jen zbytečně dostali do nebezpečí. Protože se Bucky možná trochu styděl, po těch letech, kdy mu vtloukali do hlavy, že je to špatné. 

Dobrá zpráva je, že už si nic takového nemyslí. Pokud se dá přežít to, co provedl, to, s kým rád spí, je asi ten nejmenší problém. 

Steve zřejmě žádné vysvětlení ani nepotřebuje, protože pomalu přikývne. „Díky, že jsi mi to řekl teď.“ 

Bucky si tlumeně odfrkne a pokrčí rameny. Bucky dneska pořád jenom krčí rameny. „Fér je fér,“ zamumlá a Steve se slabě zasměje. „Já…“ pokusí se Bucky slabě a nejistě se na Steva podívá, ale Steve vypadá vyrovnaně, klidný jako byl v mládí jenom málokdy, jako by s těmi vousy doopravdy dospěl, a Bucky se donutí pokračovat. „Totiž… Napadlo mě, že kdybys nebyl proti, což nejspíš budeš, já vím, a úplně bych to pochopil, ale kdybys nebyl… možná bychom mohli zkusit, jestli mezi námi není něco víc,“ dostane ze sebe přerušovaně, jako ten absolutně nejtragičtější případ v historii tragických případů, a uhne pohledem. Tváře mu planou. 

Steve se vedle něj slabě zasměje, tak tiše, že je to spíš jenom prudký výdech, než opravdový smích, a zlehka se prsty dotkne jeho tváře, aby ho přiměl znovu se na něj podívat. Zlehka. Protože je to _Steve_. 

„To bychom mohli,“ zamumlá a usměje se na něj. V koutcích očí se mu objeví jemňounké vějířky vrásek. 

***

„Takže teď budete nechutní?“ je první věta, co uslyší druhého rána, když se celí rozespalí a rozcuchaní vyhrabou z postele a zamíří dlouhou palácovou chodbou ke kuchyni, aby se trochu najedli a pak vypadli ven, směrem k Buckyho chatce, protože někdo se o ty kozy postarat musí a Wilson to pravděpodobně nebude. 

Jeden by řekl, že Shuri celou noc hlídkovala za dveřmi Stevových pokojů, jen aby jí neutekli, protože jinak to snad ani není možné. 

Shuri a Wilson, _kristepane_. 

Bucky ještě není dostatečně vzhůru na něco takového. 

„Normálně bych řekl spíš něco jako _zamilovaní a nechutní_ , ale…“ Wilson pokrčí rameny, a pak se zazubí, jako by říkal _jedno z toho jste byli celou dobu_.

Shuri si pobaveně odfrkne a zamumlá něco o tom, že T´Challa určitě rád uslyší novinky, a Bucky zrudne. 

Ani spolu se Stevem ještě nespali. Jen leželi na posteli a drželi se za ruce a trochu se líbali a Steve se dotýkal jeho vlasů a na oplátku mu dovolil přejet prsty po svých vousech. Vlastně to bylo prakticky nevinné. Kdyby nebyl Bucky vzrušený, až to skoro bolelo. 

Ale to nemusí nikomu vykládat. Místo toho se na Wilsona široce usměje. „To ty ses nás pokoušel dát dohromady,“ prohlásí a zamrká na něj. „Tohle jsou následky.“ 

Steve se vedle něj usměje a vezme ho za ruku, aby ho odtáhl do kuchyně, a Bucky se rád nechá. 


End file.
